Life in the Fast Lane!
Life in the Fast Lane! is the 25th episode of The Raccoons. Premise When local dirt bike champ Bix Badger comes to town, trouble is not far behind for Cedric, who takes the blame for Bix's antics, and Bert, who has to learn that life in the fast lane is not always as much fun as it appears to be. Plot Bix Badger, one of the coolest cats to ever descend upon the Evergreen Forest, invites Bert to join his biker gang, but Cedric is left out. Meanwhile, Cyril tries to learn meditation methods in order to help him cope with his considerable stress. While Bert continues to be accepted by Bix's gang, Cedric feels increasingly left out while Ralph and Melissa are gravely concerned at what appears to be happening to Bert. After Cyril's garage catches fire, Bix tries to flee the premises, but eventually he's exposed for what he is and Cedric is vindicated. As for Bert and Cedric's friendship, it comes back stronger than before. Characters *Bert *Bix Wheelie *Broo *Cedric *Cyril *Melissa *The Pigs *Ralph *Snag *Toof *Wendo Songs * Run With Us * Restless in the Night (instrumental) * Hold Back Tomorrow Trivia/Errors * First and only appearances of Bix Wheelie (voiced by Hadley Kay), Wendo (voiced by Susan Roman, and named after animator Wendo Van Essen) and Toof (voiced by Bob Dermer). *Geoffrey Winter is credited as narrator, but this episode has no narration. *In the scene where Bix, Bert and Cedric are on the boat, when it stops, if you look closely on the right you can see writing of the cel they used for that scene. *Sadly, there aren't any eagles in this episode. Quotes :Cedric: What's so thrilling about tearing up the countryside and making a lot of noise? :Bert: Thrilling? Thrilling?! Huh! What's so thrilling about sitting in a boat all day and whacking mosquitoes? :Bix Wheelie: Rule five - learn to drive! (Bix hops into Cedric's boat) :Bix Wheelie: How fast does this thing go? Hey, can I take it for a spin? :Cedric: I'm sorry but pop has a rule that only I drive the boat. :Bix Wheelie: That's cool, our club has rules too! :Cedric: Oh really? :Bix Wheelie: Rule six... :Toof and Wendo: Trust Bix! (Cyril and the pigs are practicing meditation) :Pig Two: The Swami says "peace of mind is money in the bank". :Cyril: Money in his bank! He's making a fortune off the hat franchise alone! :Pig One: And he scorns material wealth sir! :Cyril: That's where I've got the edge! I'll meditate myself to millions! I'll buy a fleet of swamis! :Pig Two: Now remember sir, wild rages... :Pig One: ...and terrible tantrums... :Pig Two: ...waste valuable energy! :Pig One: And energy is power... :Cyril: ...and power is money... :Pig Two: ...and money in the bank... :Pig One: ...is peace of mind! :Toof: Maybe we should go after him Bix? :Bix Wheelie: Stop worrying. The golden rule - Be cool! :Bert: Bix is cool, and he thinks I'm cool too, and that's cool! :Ralph: What's this, the polar bear club? :Cyril: (To Bert) Get back here you motorcycle riding megalomaniacal ringtailed tree-dwelling terrorist! :Melissa: Cedric was looking for you today. :Bert: He was? :Ralph: Mm-hmm! And it looked like he just lost his best friend. :Bert: Gee you're right, I have been ignoring Cedric. I'm gonna find him right now! Thanks Melissa! See ya Ralph! :Bert: You haven't seen Cyril Sneer's limo? It makes the Chrysler Building look like a pickup truck! It's got triple overhead cams and chrome wheel drive, and sidepipes a mile long, and... :Bix Wheelie: Well my old man's GX250 V12 ZXL has superturbo overdrive! :Bert: Well Mr Sneer's limo has double super turbo over overdrive, plus two videogames and hot and cold running water! :Bix Wheelie: Shh! Listen. You hear that? (total silence) :Bix Wheelie: Well turn on the blaster, it's driving me nuts! (Bix's gang are listening to the radio playing "Hold Back Tomorrow" loudly) :Bert: It's kind of late, and the Sneers' house is right over there! :Wendo: Rule eight - it's never late! (Bix unintentionally sets fire to some spilt petrol with one of Cyril's cigars) :Bert: OH NO! We've got to put it out! :Bix Wheelie: Put it out? Let's get out! :Bert: Where's the fire alarm? :Bix Wheelie: Are you crazy? Come on! :Bert: You're... you're gonna run?!? (Bert and Cedric have rescued Wendo from the fire) :Wendo: Hey, thanks guys. :Bert: It's my buddy you should be thanking, I just... :Cedric: It was teamwork Bert! :Bert: Thanks Cedric. Hey, where did you learn that trick about going under the smoke? :Cedric: Well, from being around pop! And his cigars! :Bert: You know Cedric, there's nothing better than sitting in a boat with a fishing line, and a friend. :Cedric: You know Bert, I'm glad you're here! :Bert: Rule ten - start again! Gallery Toof.jpg Wendo.jpg BixBadger.jpg 2F47F083-4A6B-4508-BAC1-165347663AE7.jpeg|Animation cel B7BA14E2-12FF-4BC8-86F2-F703C82844E5.png CE0E6F81-35C2-4B59-9AAF-301AD6775E79.jpeg 473B6377-014A-46B3-AD69-B8B315173055.png E6D30FEE-A7A3-4CC7-9C69-7EB9630C7308.png 2EE44E72-03B4-41A1-ACA2-3CC1F766CC37.png 2BA14D27-AA7D-42A4-9036-F2E0007D28AB.png 13 - Cyril Is Meditating.png 37A3A156-87E6-4FAA-ABCB-B6BC1E81210A.png 8003049D-86D1-44CE-BB15-4849E5FCC4FC.png BA893649-A883-4F7A-B031-657E5A1F3DED.png Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes